The Medusa Reunion
by FabulousKilljoy1207
Summary: Cal's POV  One of the team has disappeared and the guys have to work out how to rescues him/her/it :   By the way, this is after the last book in the series.
1. The Medusa Reunion

It's been ages since I saw her. Her gorgeous face. Her big brown eyes. I love Ketty with all my heart. Trouble is she's been going our with Nico quite happily for heaven knows how long. It's horrible. Me and her going out would make such a better couple. I mean we suit. Nico and Dylan there's a great match and Ed can have his little nerdy sister.

But me. I want her – I _need_ her.

We're all supposed to be meeting up – Fergus and Dad organised it.

I'm the only one who has to travel any real distance, all the way from Australia to meet my delightful half brother, the girl of my dreams and two nerd kids who are different ages – but, apparently, twins.

Anyway, I arrived at the airport and get a lovely 'warm' welcome from my half-brother – and I just want to point out, I wouldn't have to use a plane if we hadn't been forced to get rid of our powers – I couldn't exactly say no, I have to back up Ketty at all possible opportunity to make Nico look bad. I get to the hotel they're staying in, in some little town called Solihull - I know, I've never heard of it either.

It was amazing – seeing her again, her beautiful face, her amazing her that flows like a waterfall behind her and her smile that shines; it's my beacon – calling me home.

'Hi Ketty!' I squealed, a horrific girly squeal, which made her jump.

'God, Cal!' she beamed, 'you scared the life out of me'

'Hey, knuckle head', with exquisite timing Dylan, Ed and Amy come round the corner, closely followed by Fergus and Harry.

'Hey, Red, leave the man alone – he's just got here', no one else would be able to talk to Dylan like that only Harry, and even then it's a risky move.

'So, what's been going on with you guys lately? It's not easy being the only one not in the country, you know', I winced as Nico strolled up claiming Ketty by wrapping his arms around her stomach, kissing the back of her head.

Fergus decided to take control of the situation, 'Nico and Cal will be sharing a room with Harry and Ed, the girls will be next door and me and Avery will be down the hall – girls, no going into the boys rooms and vice versa', he glared at Nico and Ketty – who blushed sweetly.

A few hours later and I was in the gym of the hotel, when a very distressed Nico ran in.

'What happened, bro? Forget your hair gel?' I smirked.

'No, Ketty's gone', I gulped – now he had my attention.

I leapt up. 'What? Is this some kind of joke? If it is I'm going to pound you so har-'

'No, it's no joke, honest to God', Nico said, he looked like he was in agreement with me – he wished he'd never got rid of his powers.


	2. Medusix

"So?" We were all sat in Dad's room in the hotel, I was sat next to Mr. Cheerful.

"So, what?" that was Nico, me and him had grown equally agitated as the day had gone on.

"What are we going to do?" I was sat on a sofa, trying my hardest to project coolness, but I'm not sure it worked, "I don't want to loose Ketty again", I spoke before I could catch my self.

"Why would you loose her?" Nico was looking really angry now, catching on.

"No!" I said, a little to quickly, "I mean, she's my friend, and my baby brother's girlfriend, so, therefore, I wouldn't want her to go missing...again", I smiled, trying to pull of that air of confidence, Nico does all too well.

"Boys! We can't have you fighting, we need to sort out what we're going to do", Dad stepped in to get control, "right, me and Fergus will stay in here and formulate an idea, you kids go have fun, forget about Ketty for a few hours, but most importantly – do, try and stay out of trouble"

"How can you expect us to-" I started to argue but Nico and Dylan shut me up with a sharp jab in the back.

"Of course we'll stay out of trouble, without our Medusa powers we wouldn't stand a chance, as long as we have no powers – we're staying out of trouble", I knew that look – Nico has a plan.

"Great, right kids, go, enjoy yourselves", Fergus beamed, obviously oblivious to the faked innocence which I had to pinch myself to stop myself laughing.

We got out of the room as quick as possible.

"So?" then, not wanting a repeat of our last conversation, added, "What's the plan?"

Nico took a small sachet out of his pocket, "This", he spoke with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"And, this is?" trying to get some insight into whatever it is they'll be wanting me to take.

"Not entirely safe, as I recall", that was Ed, he walked forward grabbing the sachet as he went.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Medusix", Nico stated the name of the drug we came across a few months ago, it can give you powers, more specifically, our powers.

"We can get our powers back?" I asked.

"Oh, yes", Dylan did a sly smile, giving her the appearance of a fox sneaking up on a rabbit.

"But isn't that dangerous?" I asked.

"Do you want to save Ketty or not?" he snapped.

"Well, we are not going to be involved", Ed spoke again, he threw the sachet to Nico and grabbed Amy's arm, heading to drag her out.

"No, I'm going to help Ketty!" Amy spoke up, sounding rather self-assuredly for her size and, well, for her.

"Amy..." Ed looked desperate now, flicking his eyes between mine, Dylan's and Nico's but we all dodged his view, and ducked our heads, each skilfully avoid his plea for help.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when it all goes wrong", he stormed out.

"Thanks", I smiled at Amy, "we can use all the help we can get"

"Gee, nice to know have faith in us", Dylan smiled sarcastically.

"No problem", I smiled back.

Nico had got us a jug of water, up ended the sachet and poured in some horrible looking liquid.

"Ok guys, time to get out powers back"


	3. Ed's confession

Me and Amy were walking down the hall to the courtyard where we knew Ed would be sat reading – he always read when he's nervous and the courtyard was his favourite place to do so. We had our plan, Amy goes in, talks to Ed, then if there's any trouble I can whisk us all away with my new found Medusa powers, I haven't actually practised them yet but I know they're back – I can feel the power rushing through my veins – it's amazing, it's better than when I first flew properly when I first shot up into the sky and flew with the birds and soared through the clouds. It feels amazing.

As Amy went into the courtyard, Ed glanced up and sighed. "Amy, I know what you are here to do but I'm not going to take that ridiculous concoction"

Amy sat down next to her brother and put her hand on his arm, "Ed, I understand where your coming from but I'm your little sister any more, I'm not younger than you, we're twins and the same age. You can share these things with me, tell me why it is because I'm sure it goes deeper than trying to protect me"

"Ed, mate. If you'd rather tell me what was going on with you, 'cause I know I wouldn't want to tell my little sister something like this. So, if you want to tell me instead of Amy, I'm sure we'd both understand", I had emerged from my hiding place because I'd realised the flaw to this plan. _no one_ confesses anything of any significance to their little sister. It just doesn't happen.

"But, I'm your-" Amy tried to continue but she faltered and had the same realisation as I had. Amy walked out reluctantly.

I sat down next to Ed and he started speaking knowing I would ask anyway, "you know a few months back when we took the StopMed?", I nodded, "well, I took it and then I found the Medusix, I stole some and I studied it until I worked out the problem, you know how the Medusix affected all those kids? The ones who took it before? Well, they were all younger than us and therefore I doubt any of them had gone through puberty so I figured it only works on people who'd gone through puberty. I tried it and I had the correct hypothesis. It works." He seemed sort of ashamed and reluctant to tell me the next bit.

"Ed", I tried to exude calm, "who did you test it on?"

"Myself, but the thing is it doesn't give you the same powers as you're supposed to have, like the ones you get originally, and I can no longer read minds." He sounded really nervous now.

"Ed, what power have you got?" I figured it can't be that bad and it would all be okay, Ed just wouldn't take the Medusix and Nico would have to be kept at bay.

"Well, I have telekinesis", Ed seemed really terrified now.

"What!" Nico burst through the door, "You have the nerve to take Medusix without telling anybody else and to take my power!"

"Erm.. sorry, Nico. I just wanted to protect Amy and find out whether my theory was right", Ed was standing now in the usual Ed hiding manor and I was pretty sure that if he could have conjured up a huge black hole, he would have.

"Excuse me!" Dad's voice came booming in through the door, "am I correct in assuming that you have all taken Medusix, without our permission, when you know that it is dangerous and could seriously bring harm to yourself and others?"

"But, Dad, look. I know it was wrong and we shouldn't have but you were doing nothing about Ketty and we were all desperate to get her back because who knows what they're doing to her, they could be torturing her for all we know", I had had to say something because anything could happen to Ketty and I at least had to have her knowing that we... I mean, I tried to help at least.

Nico stepped forward and patted me on the shoulder, "Well done, mate, you have successfully killed the mood", then as he walked out of the room he shoulder barged Ed who sat down and made a pencil fly through the air and hit him in the back of his head.


End file.
